One shots
by RheaJW
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots I write when I get the urge. Mostly in the JamesSiriusRemus times. Lots of slash, so don't read if you don't like it please. Rated just to be safe for future chapters.
1. I dreamt of you

Hello. This will be a bunch of one shots I guess. Just stuff I write down when the urge hits ).

I'll only say it here (cause otherwise I'll forget), I own nothing. Lol. Unless otherwise stated, nothing besides the plot is mine. The song in this one is Hinders "lips of an angel". (No they won't all be song fics. This is actually my first one ever.)

Please review! Tell me it's good, tell me its bad. Anything! If you have ideas for me to write on, tell me that too. I like when people ask me to write certian things. Lol it helps me get in the writing mood.

* * *

James opened his eyes as he felt a burning in his pocket. He rolled over to see Lily wasn't in the bed. Probably reading and drinking warm milk, he figured. She had a lot of weird quirks like that.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small mirror. Looking into it, he saw the face of Sirius Black, his best friend, gazing back at him.

"Hi'ya Padfoot," James was smirking, but spoke quietly, not wanting Lily to overhear and wander in curiously.

They had only been out of school for two days, and Sirius was already pulling out the mirror and insist on James' attention.

Sirius smiled slightly and picked at a spot on his chin. When he spoke, his voice was thick, it sounded like he had a bad head cold. "Hey Prongs. How... how are you?"

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

James inspected his friend closer. Sirius's face was red, his eyes swollen and slightly bloodshot.

"I'm okay mate. Living with a girl... it sure isn't Hogwarts anymore," James mumbled, wondering if he could shut the bedroom door without Lily noticing. Probably not, he decided. "How's Remus?"

Sirius scoffed and shook his head.

"I might as well be living with a girl. I don't remember him being this clean in school."

James smiled as Sirius went on, describing each one of Remus's girl like habits. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get a comfortable conversation going with him. It was like nothing had ever happened between them. He frowned slightly at this thought.

"He's just such a girl...Prongs? What's wrong? Ignoring me James?"_  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

James quickly smiled again and shook his head.

"No. Sorry Pad. I just drifted off for a minute. It's really good to see you again."

Sirius snorted and shook his head. "It's been two days Jamie. Sometimes I think you're a little **too** attached to-" Sirius caught himself and bit his lower lip, mumbling an apology. James gave a small, weak laugh. Would things ever be normal between them again?

When he looked back to the mirror, Sirius was gazing longingly back at him, his bloodshot eyes now filled.

"I was dreaming of you. So I thought I'd call... see if you've dreamt of me?" Sirius's voice was pleading. 'Please say you miss me James. Please!'

"Sirius... Does Remus know you're talking to me?"

"Does Lily?"_  
_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue _

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my nameIt sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"No," James whispered. "I... I don't think she does."

"Neither does Moony."

"Sirius?" James knew his voice sounded just as pleading and helpless as Sirius's. But, he didn't care.

"Yeah, James?" Sirius's eyes were piercing through James's, like he knew everything the boy wanted to say.

"I was dreaming of you, too."

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?


	2. Chapter 3

1Lol. Thanks dracolover18 : )

* * *

Sirius grunted slightly as James pulled on his hair.

"Come on Siri. You've been laying here, staring at the fire for hours."

Sirius rolled over to look up at his bespeckled friend.

"Go to bed James. I just need..." he broke off, not sure what exactly it was he needed. With a shrug, he turned back to the fire and listened as James slowly walked up to the dormitory.

It was Christmas, and that morning at breakfast Regulus hadn't hesitated to loudly point out Sirius' lack of present, or letter, from home. Though, Sirius hadn't been expecting one. He _had_ left home that summer after all.

Finally, the fire died out, and soon Sirius was lying in complete darkness, listening to the creaking and other odd noises of the castle, until he thought it would drive him mad.

"This is going to drive me mad!" he snapped, jumping off the couch. Tightening his large, thick cloak, he pushed the portrait hole opened and stalked down the halls, letting his feet lead him where ever they wished. His footsteps echoed around him, and at times he was sure his weren't the only thudding steps he heard.

Before he knew it, he had pushed open the large oak doors and was running through the courtyard towards the Forbidden Forest. As he neared it, however, he began to make out the unmistakable (for him, at least), form of his best friend.

James was leaning against a tree with his arms folded over his chest, a smug smile plastered to his face.

"Bloody hell. How'd you get here before me James?" he spat, glaring at his cocky friend. James rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Cloak, and map. Where do you think you're going Padfoot? Into the forest _alone_? Are you insane?" James had become serious, though he fought to keep his calm position against the tree, his hands had balled into fists.

"Sometimes I think I am Prongs." Sirius said angrily, flashing James a large sarcastic smile. "And for your previous question, I'm just... I'm running Prongs."

"Running where?" James asked, his furrowing his brows. Sirius shrugged and looked down, avoiding James's gaze. "Come on Pad. To something? Away from something? I'll have to know if I'm to join you."

Sirius's head shot up, and he glared again at James.

"Join me?" he asked, sounded suspicious.

"Of course Siri. You can't go in there alone." James answered simply, as if it were obvious. Sirius studied him for a few minutes before sighing and shaking his head.

"Away," he mumbled, nodding slightly. James frowned and nodded back, running his fingers through his messy black hair.

And as if they were one person, the two simultaneously turned and ran into the forest. Their pounding footsteps were muffled by the dirt underneath them. Soon, the branches had become so thick above them that the stars seemed to be turned off, the only light present was the few glowing animals that scurried around the trees and forest floors.

Sirius felt his face stinging from the cold, but he didn't dare stop. Tears were streaming freely down his face, and the wind was a good thing to blame that on. (Though, James would never believe the wind was doing it.)

The ground became rockier under their feet, and they were slowed down slightly as their feet slipped and slid. James reached out and grabbed tightly onto Sirius's hand, still running determinedly. Knowing he was now getting a questioning look from the raven haired boy, he shrugged.

"We've come to far to get separated now Pads."


	3. Pensive

Alright. Here is another one.

It is something I wrote for a friend. I am kinda out of ideas, so if anyone has any pleeease tell me! Of course you will get credit for it. :) And review please!

(This idea was from my friend Sammi. Her request - Make Harry find out about a little relationship between James and Sirius. So I'm going to use Harry's curiosity to do it. Please review!! And, I kind of took some things from the books but not others. Sirius never died in this. And in it, it says something was 'Terribly wrong'. No I'm not saying being gay is that. But harry is about 16 years old. I don't know any straight 16 year old boys who could hear about their dad being with a guy and not think it was anything less then terribly wrong.)

Okay enough of my rambling here it is!!!!

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes as he quietly walked through Grimmauld Place. He could hear Sirius and Remus downstairs in the kitchen. He wasn't sure they were what had woken him up, but their voices had sparked his curiosity. It was well past midnight, and they had gone to bed before ten.

Before he could reach the staircase to eavesdrop, he noticed a strange silver glow coming from Sirius's bedroom. The door was cracked open only slightly, and the odd light was dancing on the wall opposite the doorway, calling Harry in.

And so in he went, now fully awake. The silver glow was much like what he had seen from Dumbledore's pensive so many times before. Sure enough, when he found the source of the glow, he saw it was indeed a pensive. Slightly smaller then Dumbledore's, but it seemed to have more inside then Dumbledore's did.

Harry knew it was wrong as he checked the door to be sure he was still alone. These were his godfathers private thoughts and memories; if he wanted Harry to see them he would no doubt have told him about them. Or shown them to him. He considered this for a moment, before shrugging, taking a deep breath, and dunking his head into the odd substance.

He felt himself be pulled into the memory, spinning and twisting, until his feet landed hard on the grass beside what he knew to be the Great Lake.

He was at Hogwarts. His stomach jumped happily. He was going to see his teenage father, and two father figures, once again. And hopefully, Severus wouldn't make an appearance in this memory.

"So Prongs. You never told us... where'd you get that?"

Harry spun around to see James, Sirius, and Remus relaxing under the large oak tree. The absence of Peter made the moment so much better.

James was sitting, with his legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back on his hands, his shirt was being used as a pillow by Remus, who was laying beside him and reaching up to rub a spot on James's neck. Harry smiled slightly at the slightly round reddish bruise on his fathers neck. Had he finally won over Lily?

Harry followed James' glance to Sirius, who looked something like a young girl playing in the grass. He was laying on his stomach, kicking a foot lightly against the ground and picking at the blades of grass. A hint of a smile was making it's way onto his face, and he was pointedly avoiding looking at James.

"Where's Wormtail Moony?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking around. James sat up straight and glanced around, looking confused.

"I forgot all about him..."

"That's nice of you," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "I'll go find him."

After he left, it took Harry only a few seconds to realize something was terribly wrong.

When he had become a small dot in the distance, Sirius pulled himself to James and laid his head in James's lap.

"Like we're so terrible for forgetting him. Remus only remembered because I mentioned him."

"Good way to get rid of him though," James answered with a smile, running his hand through Sirius's hair. Sirius closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, making a sound somewhat like a kittens purr. "Where is Peter anyway?"

"I locked him in the loo."

"Pad!"

"Well I wanted to have time along with you Jamie." Sirius's eyes opened and he glared up at what Harry strongly suspected was his boyfriend. "Those two are always tagging along. It drives me mad not to be able to touch you. Or to have to keep that," he reached up to fondly tap the mark on James's neck, "a secret."

Harry's eyes widened, then closed, as James smiled slightly and Sirius rose from his lap, their faces were getting too close, and he had no desire to see what he knew was about to happen. He was about to leave, when a horrid thought struck him.

He had never before left a pensive without being dragged out. He had no idea how to do it. He dared to open his eyes, just in time to see Sirius push James back onto the grass, his hand trailing down to his pants.

Harry spun around wildly; this was the _last_ thing he wanted to see. And the moans issuing from the two boys were just as bad as the sight had been. Suddenly, he felt a grip on his arm and looked up to see the adult forms of Sirius and Remus beside him. Remus had ahold of Harry, and both adults were looking sadly at the sight of the two young boys under the tree.

Sirius made a noise from the back of his throat and grabbed Harry's other arm. He felt himself being pulled up and out of the pensive, and his feet landed hard on Sirius's bedroom floor. Neither man looked at him for quite some time. Finally, Remus sighed and shook his head.

"This nosy strike in you Harry... it isn't unlike Lily's. But you have to control it. There _are_ some things you just don't need to know."

Harry nodded, thinking it was better to keep the many questions in his mind to himself. He wasn't quite sure he _wanted_ to know more about the relationships between the marauders.

"Go to bed Harry," Sirius mumbled, his voice hoarse. His eyes were on the floor, his expression unreadable. And though Harry obeyed, he lay awake all night, trying to rid his mind of the images of the night. As terrible as it had been, seeing his father doing unspeakable things with a boy, the sight of Sirius afterwards, more broken then ever before, was ten times as bad.


End file.
